Kung Food/Transcript
Script: Birth of Kung Food and Krab Food Alec: As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly -- Alec! ("The World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes) It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting! (The entire jury besides Chloé who just twirls her spoon inside the soup.) Alec: (Spitting out the soup) What IS this!? (Wang Cheng, Adrien, Spongebob, Pearl, and Marinette gasp.) Mayor Bourgeois: Uh, I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10. Chloé: Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero! Jagged Stone: Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero. Marlena: I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10. Pearl Krabs: Let me see that! a spoonful of Marlena's soup, and spits it out Ugh! They're right, sir, this soup is awful! Wang Cheng: Uh... I... (Adrien and Marinette feel sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu, as He walks to Chloé's soup, tastes it, then spits it out) Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup! (Marlena and Jagged Stone look at each other worriedly while Chloé smiles smugly.) Alec: I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 -- the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named "World's Greatest Chef"! (Adrien and Marinette are still feeling sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu) (The "World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes, and Marinette notices a flower petal fall from Chloé when she gets up) Marinette: This isn't right, and I'm certain Chloé's got something to do with it. Mr Krabs: Hmm, you're right, Dupain Cheng. Something's fishy here, and it ain't sushi. Adrien: I'd like to say you're wrong, but I know her only too well. Marinette: Uncle Cheng? I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and— Wang Cheng: Shame is on Celestial Soup. I shall never be "World's Greatest Chef"! leaves Marinette: No! Uncle Cheng! Adrien: It's horrible to lose face in China. We'll wait for him downstairs. (Adrien walks to Marinette to comfort her and he puts his hand on her shoulder and they walked downstairs together while they are feeling down) Marinette: Mhm. Mr Krabs: I'll catch up, Marinette, Perhaps I went and proved it wasn't your uncle's fault. (Cut to Wang Cheng standing sadly over his soup pot.) Wang Cheng: (Noticing a bottle of olive oil) Marinette was right. It was evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng Shifu! Mr Krabs: I agree with ye, Cheng Shifu! I think it be time we teach that brat a lesson in respect she will not forget! (The akuma arrives, and splits into two; one touches Mr Krabs' Krabby Patty Formula bottle, and the other enters Cheng Shifu's hat.) Hawk Moth: Kung Food, I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly. Wang Cheng: I will show I am greatest chef in the world! (He turns into Kung Food.) butterfly mask forms over Mr Krabs' eyes Hawk Moth: And Krab Food, you will be Kung Food's servant, with the ability to turn food into weapons of your choosing! Mr Krabs: Alright, you're the captain, Hawk Moth! turns into Krab Food